Pin Your Wings
by We Love OTH
Summary: Set one year after graduation. Please read the summary for further information.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

-Taking place two years after the summer of graduation. Lucas and Peyton decided to take a break in their relationship due to each of them being in different locations. Peyton is in Burbank, California working as a manager's assistant in a club that showcases independent bands, while Lucas is attending a local community college in Tree Hill.

-Nathan and Haley still live in Tree Hill, both of them decided to not start college until a couple years so they could raise their child while being committed to their jobs. Haley is the new owner of Karen's Café due to Karen deciding to just focus on her Club (that is very successful) and take care of her child.

-Dan's secret was never revealed, and him and Karen are in a relationship. Dan reopened his dealership and also is helping Karen raise her child. As for Nathan, he is working at Dan's dealership.

-Lucas and Brooke are really good friends. Peyton and Brooke are still also close friends. So as of now, there is not drama between BLP.

-Rachel did end leaving to New Orleans before prom of senior year. Mouth was broken up about Rachel's departure but after some time he rekindled his relationship with Shelly. Him and Shelly are now in a serious relationship, and everything seems to be going smoothly with them.

-Brooke still lives in Tree Hill working on her Clothes / Bros line and she is still dating Chase. She has her own apartment and she is more successful then ever.

**Chapter 1:**

Burbank, California

_Peyton is sleeping in her bedroom while the phone continues to ring. She wakes up after the third ring and answers the telephone. _

Peyton: (trying to adjust to the morning sunlight before saying hello) Hhh-ello?

Club Manager: Hey Peyton, we need t-

Peyton: God, it's 6:00 in the morning, and I don't work till tomorrow

Club Manager: It's about the club

Peyton: (slowly getting out of bed) Did we book Copeland? We did, didn't we! I knew their manager wouldn't turn us down after explaining the con-

Club Manager: (cutting off Peyton) Peyton, it's not good news.

Peyton: (voice tone changing from excited to _apprehensive_ within a second) what happened?

Club Manager: The landlord of the building came by this morning and they said the profits of our club have gone down 6 since last month.

Peyton: That can't be right. It can't. We have had more income from the decision of raising the entrance fee and the advertising has been so go-

Club Manager: (cutting off Peyton once again) Peyton, stop. The club got too much exposure too fast and people got sick of it.

Peyton: How can we be overexposed!? All we have done was promote! God, this can't be happening.

Club Manager: Well, if our profits don't have at least a 3 raise in income by the next two weeks their closing us.

Peyton: (frustrated) I got to go…

_She hangs up the phone and takes her fingertips and rubs her temples. She plops back down into her bed, pulls her comforter over her body, and grunts._

Karen's Café same day

_Haley is taking an order from a customer at Karen's Café while Rachel enters._

Rachel: Hey Haley.

Haley: (confused) Rachel?

Rachel: (sarcastically) Yea, that's my name. (Looking down at Haley's stomach) So… you popped out the baby.

Haley: Yea, like two years ago (laughs). He's wonderful. He's actually home with Na-

Rachel cuts off Haley

Rachel: Is it just me, or have this place not changed one bit?

Haley: What are you doing here? What happened to New Orleans?

Rachel: I was staying with my cousins there, they got sick of me, blah, blah, blah. Why does it matter?

Haley: Well you show up in Tree Hill after two years of no one hearing from you. Is it weird that I'm a little curious?

Rachel: Well, it doesn't matter. I heard Mouth took a job here. Where is he?

Haley: His shift doesn't begin until at least another hour.

Rachel: Do you know where I could find him?

Haley: No, I don't. Why do you want to see him so bad?

Rachel: (ignoring her question) If you see him tell him I stopped by.

Rachel leaves the Café and heads over to a bar down the block. When she arrives at the bar she sits down at a stool and calls over one of the bartenders.

Rachel: Get me an Irish scotch.

Bartender: ID please.

Rachel: I'm over 21, okay.

Bartender: Yea, fine. But I still need to see ID.

Rachel: I forgot it at home. Big deal. Can I get my drink now?

Bartender: Well, you can go home. Grab your ID. And I'll be glad to get you your drink.

_The bartender looks past Rachel and waves at someone._

Bartender: Hey man! Over here! I love your music dude.

The person turns out to be Chris. He walks over to the bar where the bartender is.

Chris: Yea? Well, you know good music.

Rachel: Keller?

Chris: Do I know you?

Rachel: (glares) You hit on me half a dozen times two years ago in high school.

Bartender: (turns to Rachel) So, looks like we caught you in a white lie.

Chris: Don't worry about her man. She's with me.

Rachel looks up at Chris with a dirty look.

Chris: Now if don't mind, get this woman a drink.

Bartender: (looking confused) Alright. One Irish scotch coming right up.

Rachel: (bitterly) What was that?

Chris: What? That? Babe, I was doing you a favor.

Rachel: How so?

Chris: For one, I said you're with me, which makes you look good. And for two I got you a drink. And what's with the Irish Scotch. What are you? 50 years old?

Rachel: Shut up. And I've turned you down several times, and I don't mind doing it again.

_About 1 hour later Mouth heads down the sidewalk over to Karen's Café. While walking down the sidewalk he passes the bar that Rachel was at. He stops, thinks for a moment, and walks back a couple feet. He sees Rachel and Chris kissing at the bar through the window. He stops in shock, and then thinks again for a moment. Deciding whether to go in and say hi or continue walking. After a short moment of deep thought he continues to head over to Karen's Café. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mouth arrived at the café for his shift. His mind still thinking about Rachel and Chris.

Haley: Hey Mouth.

Mouth: Hi Haley. Karen.

Karen waved to him.

Karen: Don't waste too much time. As you can see the café is full.

Mouth (whispering): What happened to her? And what is she doing here?

Haley: Stress. And she's just checking to see if everything is fine.

Mouth grabbed a cleaning flanel and went to clean a table. Haley thought about it for several minutes before deciding to tell him.

Haley: Hey Mouth.

Mouth: What?

Haley: Guess who's back?"

Mouth (playing the fool): I don't know. Who?

Haley: Rachel.

Brooke (entering the café, shouting): Rachel's back?

Haley and Mouth looked over at her.

Haley: Yes she is

Brooke: When?

Haley: I don't know. She came here. She was looking for you Mouth.

Mouth: Well, I guess she found me on Chris Keller's mouth.

Brooke and Haley together: What?!

Burbank, California two weeks later

Peyton was on her way to work. As usual, she was listening to rock. She was surprised to see no people at all. She parked her car and tried knocking on the door. Her manager came.

Club Manager: Hey Peyton

Peyton: Can you please tell me what's going on?

Club Manager: What I told you. The club is closing.

Peyton: That can't be possible.

Club Manager: Yeah, it is. Sorry.

The manager went back inside as Peyton walked back to her car. She couldn't believe she just lost her job. She threw her head back on her seat and tried to absorb what just happened.

Brooke: P. Sawyer!

Peyton: Hi Brooke.

Brooke: Ok, spill it girl. What happened?

Peyton: I'm going back to Tree Hill.

Brooke: What? Why?

Peyton: I just lost my job.

Brooke: Oh my god Peyton! That's terrible!

Peyton: Yeah, I know.

Brooke: Well, you can move in with me. I'm living alone anyway.

Peyton: Thanks Brooke.

Brooke: So when are you coming?

Peyton: Next week.

On the beach two days later

Brooke: Hey Luke.

Lucas: Hi.

Brooke: So what's up with you lately?

Lucas: Nah, the kids from that college are killing me.

Brooke smiled.

Brooke: Teenagers are not easy.

Lucas: They are evil Brooke. I'm telling you.

Brooke: Hmmm. Guess who's coming back?

Lucas (looking at Brooke): Who?

Brooke: The only and one Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas: Ok, stop the joke Brooke

Brooke: I'm serious. She's coming back.

Lucas: When did it happen?

Brooke: She called me two days ago.

Lucas looked at Brooke. He tried to say something but was too surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

-Taking place two years after the summer of graduation. Lucas and Peyton decided to take a break in their relationship due to each of them being in different locations. Peyton is in Burbank, California working as a manager's assistant in a club that showcases independent bands, while Lucas is attending a local community college in Tree Hill.

-Nathan and Haley still live in Tree Hill, both of them decided to not start college until a couple years so they could raise their child while being committed to their jobs. Haley is the new owner of Karen's Café due to Karen deciding to just focus on her Club (that is very successful) and take care of her child.

-Dan's secret was never revealed, and him and Karen are in a relationship. Dan reopened his dealership and also is helping Karen raise her child. As for Nathan, he is working at Dan's dealership.

-Lucas and Brooke are really good friends. Peyton and Brooke are still also close friends. So as of now, there is not drama between BLP.

-Rachel did end leaving to New Orleans before prom of senior year. Mouth was broken up about Rachel's departure but after some time he rekindled his relationship with Shelly. Him and Shelly are now in a serious relationship, and everything seems to be going smoothly with them.

-Brooke still lives in Tree Hill working on her Clothes / Bros line and she is still dating Chase. She has her own apartment and she is more successful then ever.

Couples: taking place at the start

Nathan & Haley

Brooke & Chase

Rachel & Chris

Mouth & Shelly

**Chapter 1:**

Burbank, California

_Peyton is sleeping in her bedroom while the phone continues to ring. She wakes up after the third ring and answers the telephone. _

Peyton: (trying to adjust to the morning sunlight before saying hello) Hhh-ello?

Club Manager: Hey Peyton, we need t-

Peyton: God, it's 6:00 in the morning, and I don't work till tomorrow

Club Manager: It's about the club

Peyton: (slowly getting out of bed) Did we book Copeland? We did, didn't we! I knew their manager wouldn't turn us down after explaining the con-

Club Manager: (cutting off Peyton) Peyton, it's not good news.

Peyton: (voice tone changing from excited to _apprehensive_ within a second) what happened?

Club Manager: The landlord of the building came by this morning and they said the profits of our club have gone down 6 since last month.

Peyton: That can't be right. It can't. We have had more income from the decision of raising the entrance fee and the advertising has been so go-

Club Manager: (cutting off Peyton once again) Peyton, stop. The club got too much exposure too fast and people got sick of it.

Peyton: How can we be overexposed!? All we have done was promote! God, this can't be happening.

Club Manager: Well, if our profits don't have at least a 3 raise in income by the next two weeks their closing us.

Peyton: (frustrated) I got to go…

_She hangs up the phone and takes her fingertips and rubs her temples. She plops back down into her bed, pulls her comforter over her body, and grunts._

Karen's Café same day

_Haley is taking an order from a customer at Karen's Café while Rachel enters._

Rachel: Hey Haley.

Haley: (confused) Rachel?

Rachel: (sarcastically) Yea, that's my name. (Looking down at Haley's stomach) So… you popped out the baby.

Haley: Yea, like two years ago (laughs). He's wonderful. He's actually home with Na-

Rachel cuts off Haley

Rachel: Is it just me, or have this place not changed one bit?

Haley: What are you doing here? What happened to New Orleans?

Rachel: I was staying with my cousins there, they got sick of me, blah, blah, blah. Why does it matter?

Haley: Well you show up in Tree Hill after two years of no one hearing from you. Is it weird that I'm a little curious?

Rachel: Well, it doesn't matter. I heard Mouth took a job here. Where is he?

Haley: His shift doesn't begin until at least another hour.

Rachel: Do you know where I could find him?

Haley: No, I don't. Why do you want to see him so bad?

Rachel: (ignoring her question) If you see him tell him I stopped by.

Rachel leaves the Café and heads over to a bar down the block. When she arrives at the bar she sits down at a stool and calls over one of the bartenders.

Rachel: Get me an Irish scotch.

Bartender: ID please.

Rachel: I'm over 21, okay.

Bartender: Yea, fine. But I still need to see ID.

Rachel: I forgot it at home. Big deal. Can I get my drink now?

Bartender: Well, you can go home. Grab your ID. And I'll be glad to get you your drink.

_The bartender looks past Rachel and waves at someone._

Bartender: Hey man! Over here! I love your music dude.

The person turns out to be Chris. He walks over to the bar where the bartender is.

Chris: Yea? Well, you know good music.

Rachel: Keller?

Chris: Do I know you?

Rachel: (glares) You hit on me half a dozen times two years ago in high school.

Bartender: (turns to Rachel) So, looks like we caught you in a white lie.

Chris: Don't worry about her man. She's with me.

Rachel looks up at Chris with a dirty look.

Chris: Now if don't mind, get this woman a drink.

Bartender: (looking confused) Alright. One Irish scotch coming right up.

Rachel: (bitterly) What was that?

Chris: What? That? Babe, I was doing you a favor.

Rachel: How so?

Chris: For one, I said you're with me, which makes you look good. And for two I got you a drink. And what's with the Irish Scotch. What are you? 50 years old?

Rachel: Shut up. And I've turned you down several times, and I don't mind doing it again.

_About 1 hour later Mouth heads down the sidewalk over to Karen's Café. While walking down the sidewalk he passes the bar that Rachel was at. He stops, thinks for a moment, and walks back a couple feet. He sees Rachel and Chris kissing at the bar through the window. He stops in shock, and then thinks again for a moment. Deciding whether to go in and say hi or continue walking. After a short moment of deep thought he continues to head over to Karen's Café. _

**Chapter 2:**

Mouth arrived at the café for his shift. His mind still thinking about Rachel and Chris.

Haley: Hey Mouth.

Mouth: Hi Haley. Karen.

Karen waved to him.

Karen: Don't waste too much time. As you can see the café is full.

Mouth (whispering): What happened to her? And what is she doing here?

Haley: Stress. And she's just checking to see if everything is fine.

Mouth grabbed a cleaning flanel and went to clean a table. Haley thought about it for several minutes before deciding to tell him.

Haley: Hey Mouth.

Mouth: What?

Haley: Guess who's back?"

Mouth (playing the fool): I don't know. Who?

Haley: Rachel.

Brooke (entering the café, shouting): Rachel's back?

Haley and Mouth looked over at her.

Haley: Yes she is

Brooke: When?

Haley: I don't know. She came here. She was looking for you Mouth.

Mouth: Well, I guess she found me on Chris Keller's mouth.

Brooke and Haley together: What?!

Burbank, California two weeks later

Peyton was on her way to work. As usual, she was listening to rock. She was surprised to see no people at all. She parked her car and tried knocking on the door. Her manager came.

Club Manager: Hey Peyton

Peyton: Can you please tell me what's going on?

Club Manager: What I told you. The club is closing.

Peyton: That can't be possible.

Club Manager: Yeah, it is. Sorry.

The manager went back inside as Peyton walked back to her car. She couldn't believe she just lost her job. She threw her head back on her seat and tried to absorb what just happened.

Brooke: P. Sawyer!

Peyton: Hi Brooke.

Brooke: Ok, spill it girl. What happened?

Peyton: I'm going back to Tree Hill.

Brooke: What? Why?

Peyton: I just lost my job.

Brooke: Oh my god Peyton! That's terrible!

Peyton: Yeah, I know.

Brooke: Well, you can move in with me. I'm living alone anyway.

Peyton: Thanks Brooke.

Brooke: So when are you coming?

Peyton: Next week.

On the beach two days later

Brooke: Hey Luke.

Lucas: Hi.

Brooke: So what's up with you lately?

Lucas: Nah, the kids from that college are killing me.

Brooke smiled.

Brooke: Teenagers are not easy.

Lucas: They are evil Brooke. I'm telling you.

Brooke: Hmmm. Guess who's coming back?

Lucas (looking at Brooke): Who?

Brooke: The only and one Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas: Ok, stop the joke Brooke

Brooke: I'm serious. She's coming back.

Lucas: When did it happen?

Brooke: She called me two days ago.

Lucas looked at Brooke. He tried to say something but was too surprised.

**Chapter 3:**

_After short moments of silence and various questions Lucas and Brooke finished their conversation at the beach. Lucas still trying to wrap his head around the idea of Peyton's upcoming return left him anxious and stressed. Questions ran through his mind, "are me and Peyton going to start where we left off?" "Will our relationship be awkward?" Lucas immediately started to regret his lack of contact with Peyton while she was in Burbank._

_Brooke got into her car and started to head towards home. She looked over and saw Rachel leave one of the motel rooms. She immediately pulled into the motel parking lot, rolled down her window, and yelled Rachel's name._

Brooke: Rachel!  
Rachel: Brooke!  
Brooke: I was wondering where you would be. Not to long ago, Haley told me you were back in town. What's the deal with that?  
Rachel: Long story.  
Brooke: I have all the time in the world.  
Rachel: Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal.  
Brooke: Things haven't changed between us…At least I hope. I'm still the same friend from prom night. I'm still here for you and if you need someone to talk to, I'm here.  
Rachel: (smirking) Well in that case, do you have somewhere I could crash? I'm running out of money, and I can't live in a motel forever.   
Brooke: Wait! Rachel Gatina out of money?  
Rachel: Let's just say my parents stopped being my bank. What do you say Brooke, can I crash with you?  
Brooke: Rachel, here's the thing-  
Cutting off Brooke  
Rachel: Please Brooke, just this one favor.  
Brooke: But you don't understand, Pe-  
Cutting off Brooke again.  
Rachel: Please!  
Brooke: (starting to feel helpless towards Rachel's desperation) Um, yea. That's fine.  
Rachel: Thank you Brooke! It's going to be just like senior year!  
Brooke. (Speaking in a unsure tone) Yea, it will be fun.

Later that day

_Brooke ran into her apartment and dialed Peyton's cell phone number._

Brooke: C'mon Peyton. Pick up. Pick up!

_The call immediately went to an automatic message after two rings.  
"The number you have dialed is either incorrect or out of service."  
Brooke shut her phone. And spoke to herself in a state of confusion._

Brooke: "What's going on?"

Burbank, California 1 day later

_Peyton pulled clothes out from her dresser and stuffed them into cardboard boxes. She then pulled duck tape and cut it by ripping it with her teeth. She didn't care how neatly she packed she just wanted to get in her car, go back to Tree Hill, and continue on with her life. After getting all of her belongings in boxes she went down to the apartment lobby to end her apartment lease and gather the last amount of mail she would receive in Burbank. She thumbed through the bills and grew worried. She grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and tried dialing Brooke's number and noticed that her phone connection have been cut due to the phone bill being unpaid. She cursed under her breath and through the cell phone against the wall in a fit of frustration. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she waved her hand in front of them trying to calm down. The tears began to flow, but not only because of her job loss, and unpaid bills but also because of the fact that she would have to return to Tree Hill. She began to worry about how things were going to be with her and Lucas and everyone else that she once knew so well. She hated the fact that her dream job had to be across the country and now her dream job was gone. She calmed herself down and walked outside to use the pay phone. She dialed Brooke's number in the hope of cheering up when hearing her best friends voice._

Brooke: Peyton! Thank god! I've been trying to get a hold of you.  
Peyton: Sorry, my line was cut.  
Brooke: Don't let money worry you. I'll help you out until you find a job in Tree Hill.  
Peyton: Thanks Brooke, you're a really good friend, you know that?  
Brooke: I really wish I did. We need to talk Peyton.  
Peyton: About what?  
Brooke: Um, the moving in situation actually.  
Peyton: Is there a problem?  
Brooke: (hesitant) I kind of agreed to let Rachel live with me…  
Peyton: Rachel! She's doesn't even live in Tree Hill!  
Brooke: About that, she actually moved back recently.  
Peyton: (upset) What! Why would you invite me to live with you if Rachel was already going to?  
Brooke: I kind of agreed to let her live with me after I told you that you could.  
Peyton: Brooke! This doesn't make sense.  
Brooke: You have to understand Peyton! She was desperate!  
Peyton: (angry) Yea? Well I'm desperate too. Rachel left a long time ago, with out hearing a word from her. And me! We've still been in contact, and far as I'm concerned we've still been best friends. And after Rachel all of a sudden decides to come back to Tree Hill you take her in instead of me. (Sarcastically) Thanks Brooke! Thanks a lot!  
Brooke: Peyton wait, you ha-

_Peyton hung up the phone and began crying again. She leaned against the building, covered her eyes with her hands, and continued to sob. She had no clue what she was going to do. Her dad was gone, she had been lied to by her best friend, and she was going back to Tree Hill without a place to call home._

**Chapter 4:**

Next day

Mouth: Shelly, come on.

Mouth said impatiently. The Wreckers were back in town. Haley could book a small concert with them at Tric.

Shelly: I'm here now.

She was wearing a long silk blue dress. Mouth was ecstatic. She was gorgeous. He stood up and looked at her.

Shelly (avoiding looking at him): Can we go now?

Mouth: Sure.

He came closer to her and took her hands on his.

Mouth: You look beautiful.

Shelly (blushing a little): Thanks.

Mouth lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. He stared at her blue eyes before leaning in and kissing her. She kissed him back.

Nathan and Haley were also getting ready to the concert.

Haley: I'm so glad Michelle and Jessica are back. I missed those girls.

Nathan was adjusting his tie.

Haley: Honey, what are you doing?

Nathan: Erm, putting my tie on.

Haley: It's just a concert. It's not an important fancy event.

Nathan: I know. I just wanna look good.

Haley: Hmmm okay then.

Haley chose a pair of earrings and went to the bathroom to put some make up on.

Brooke: So you and Chris Keller huh?

Rachel (putting some eye shadow on): Yeah.

Brooke: I heard you were looking for Mouth. Why?

Rachel: That's not your business.

Brooke: Ok, biatch. If you every hurt my friend I'll kill you.

Rachel: Yeah okay.

Brooke: Look, I let you live here. So you better be nice to Peyton okay?

Rachel: Whatever.

An hour later, Tric was already crowded. The Wreckers were ready to perform. But something happened.

Shelly: Who are you looking for Mouth?

Mouth: Erm... Rachel. She came to talk to me earlier.

Shelly: I see.

Mouth: Hey. What happened.

Shelly (starting to walk away): Nothing.

Mouth (chasing her): Shelly. Talk to me.

Shelly: Okay, so you want me to talk to you? You're always putting Rachel first! I'm your girlfriend, not her!

Mouth: Shelly, I'm sorry. She wanted to talk to me. She's my friend, that's all.

Shelly: Really? She loves you Mouth! Wake up!

Mouth: What? She has Chris.

Shelly: Yes, she's just making you jealous. Talk to me when you decide who you want.

And with that she left. Mouth stood still and watched her leave.


End file.
